


Dreams Had (While Alone in a Bed)

by Kittycattycat



Series: Andy Bernard's Morning [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Slash, Voyeurism, also yes this is the "first smut Fic" mentioned in the other story, handjobs, im definitely going to hell, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Andy has a particularly interesting day after work. (An extended version of Andy’s R-rated dream mentioned in my other story “Alone in a Bed”, but can be read alone. Jim is almost certainly OOC, which is, for the most part, intentional.)





	

It was the end of the workday, and Andy was entirely alone as far as he could tell. He sat quietly at his desk, one hand resting over the keyboard of his computer, the other hovering just above his crotch. He had to stifle back a groan as he felt his own palm caress the bulge in his pants. He didn't want anyone that might still have been working to overhear him, just in case.

Masturbating in his workplace had been a fantasy of his for what seemed like an eternity. The lack of privacy, the publicity, even the prospect of getting caught seemed amazing.

Surveying the desks around him a final time, he gulped and quickly stuck his hand down the front of his open trousers. His lips parted in a quiet sigh as he gripped his half-hard cock. He hardly ever allowed himself self-pleasure like this, especially in such a public place as his office

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, he didn't do much, simply gyrating his hips and grinding his hand against himself, before he began to slowly pump his erection. 

While most of his fantasies started off with the stereotypical things a man would masturbate to, blonde women with large tits, lush lips, bedroom eyes, etcetera, they would always begin to trail off somewhere in the middle. Suddenly the pornstar-esque women in his fantasies would have shorter hair, much flatter chests, and a deeper voice. Then, they weren't even women anymore. They were men, with pale skin and nearly-but-not-toned chests and god, their cocks were perfect.

With this thought, Andy suddenly found himself letting out a choked sob, his head tilting up towards the ceiling as his breathing became harsher. Despite his previous reluctance, he moaned and gasped with complete abandon, the hand down his pants was frantically stroking his cock much faster than it had been before.

He rolled the pad of his thumb over the tip and let out an almost pathetic groan. He'd always been incredibly vocal in bed.

“Oh god,” he moaned repeatedly as his unoccupied hand gripped the table until his knuckles were white, “oh god, oh god, oh-”

The idea of being caught doing something as depraved and filthy as this, jerking off in the middle of the office was too much for him. After only a small amount of time, he was on the verge of coming, the burning hot coil in his stomach tightening so much it was almost painful.

“Oh my god, I'm so close, please, I'm so close, please, please,” he mumbled to himself endlessly as his hand sped up to what seemed like an impossible speed, pleasure coursing through his entire body endlessly.

Just as he knew he was about to reach his peak, he felt someone’s hot breath right against his neck, “Come.”

Throwing his head back and squeezing his eye closed, he moaned loudly enough to certainly be heard from a few rooms over. Cum splattered across the front of his dress shirt in messy blotches. He pumped his cock furiously as he rode out his orgasm. It just felt so good, god, was it good. It hadn't felt this good in months.

Just coming down from his mind-blowing orgasm, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he remembered the voice that had thrown him over the edge. It sounded so familiar to him…

Whipping around at lightning speed, he stared wide eyed and horrified at Jim, who sat calmly at his desk, harboring a distinctly flushed face.

“Oh my god…” Andy mumbled, but this time not in pleasure. He felt like passing out, he was going to be ratted out for his misconduct and then he'd be fired and then what would he do?! Sure, he'd gotten out of worse things, but still!

Jim gave a smug look in response, “I came in just a bit after you started. You seemed busy so I just, y’know…watched. It was pretty hot.”

He mouth suddenly felt like cotton, “O-Oh.”

“Yeah, well,” the younger said, shrugging and beginning to rise out of his seat, “since I watched all of that beautiful show, I have a bit of a problem myself.” Moving to the side of Andy’s desk, Jim gestured towards the, fairly large, erection he himself was sporting.

“Oh,” he said again, inarticulately, “I…” he subconsciously licked his lips, eyes darting from Jim’s crotch to his face and back, “I think I could help with that.”

Jim took two small steps forward, “Be my guest.”

Readily dropping to his knees and crawling forward a few inches, Andy fiddled with Jim’s belt buckle until it came undone. He hastily pulled down his boxers and finally found himself face to face with the other’s member.

Letting out a sigh of relief at the feeling of his erection being freed, Jim weaved his fingers into Andy’s short hair. In response, he took Jim’s cock a good ways into the warmth of his mouth.

He certainly wasn't new to oral with guys. In fact, he'd given blowjobs all the time in college. Gloryholes as a way to make money and favors for friends, mostly. It's not something he was necessarily proud of, but in some situations he couldn't help but be a bit prideful at his talent for giving head. This, he supposed, probably qualified as one of those situations.

“Ngh…” Jim groaned at Andy’s ministrations, “Christ, Andy…”

The man on his knees looked up at Jim, and felt a shiver go through him at the sight of his dishevelment. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were parted in a silent whine. Their eyes met, and right then he knew what to do.

Not even having to consider it for a single moment, Andy began humming, sending vibrations through the other man’s cock.

Jim moaned loudly in gratitude, “Oh fuck, keep going, don't stop, don't stop…!”

The sound of Jim getting off only made Andy’s own erection ache even more. He'd nearly forgotten how amazing it was to be told he was doing a good job. 

This continued for a while, Andy humming happily and Jim clearly showing his appreciation. Right before his climax, however, the hand Jim had weaved through his hair previously was now pulling him away, his lips sliding off the tip with a pop.

Andy looked up in surprise and curiosity. Jim simply gazed down at him, red faced with eyes full of lust, “Bend over the desk.”

Without the slightest hesitation, Andy jumped up and immediately leaned onto the desk, propping himself up by his elbows. He'd never been this submissive, but something about the way Jim said it just…sparked something in him. 

Gazing back at the other man, he cocked an eyebrow.

“Like what you see?” 

Jim came towards the desk and finished pulling down Andy’s already unbuckled pants, leaving them resting around his ankles.

“Of course.” 

He grinned coyly, enjoying the attention Jim was giving him. Suddenly, what was about to happen hit Andy straight in the face, “Oh.”

“You seem to like that word,” Jim then followed up his unfunny joke with something more serious, “You don't want to?”

“I-I do! I just…” he bit his lip and cast his gaze to the side. He genuinely didn't know why he was nervous. He certainly wasn't a virgin, even when it came to sex with a man. College gave him quite a large period of time for experimentation of that sort.

While a torrent of thoughts swirled inside Andy's head, Jim shifted over a bit closer to his desk and grabbed a small container of unscented hand lotion from out of his drawer. 

“I have lube, in a way. So, yes or no?” 

The word seemed to get stuck in his throats for a moment, before he quickly responded with a terse “yes.”

Jim grinned and promptly began applying liberal amounts of lotion to one of his hands, Andy whining at him to hurry up.

He slowly added a single finger to begin prepping him, making Andy let out a sharp gasp. Jim looked at him curiously, with a bit of concern.

“‘S Cold…” he murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Nevertheless, Jim contained prepping, adding up to three fingers and scissoring to make sure he would be okay. By the end of it, Andy was whimpering and vaguely jerking back against his fingers.

Jim began coating his erection, grunting at the feeling of his own warm hand against his length. Finally, he was ready to start.

“I'm putting it in.”

“A-Alright.” 

Andy made a variety of small noises, mostly whimpers and groans, as Jim calmly pushed into him. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to, it just felt uncomfortable. He assumed that was probably a product of all the prepping.

For what seemed like an eternity, Jim was completely still, not the slightest movement of his hips.

“God, move!”

Despite Andy being turned away where he couldn't see him, Jim nodded anyways and slowly pulled out before slamming his hips against the other.

Andy let out a high pitched cry as he felt Jim re-enter him and begin to snap his hips back and forth rhythmically. It was so intense, he felt so full.

Snaking his arm around his waist, Jim wrapped his hand around Andy’s cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The other’s face scrunched up in pleasure as he threw his head back and released a lusty groan, just as Jim knew he would. 

When Jim stopped his thrusting for only the briefest moment, Andy found himself being flipped over, with the desk now slightly digging into his back, but not uncomfortably so. Jim continued to pound in an out of him, but now at an entirely different angle. One of Jim’s hands was gripping Andy’s hip, the other exploring the submissive’s chest, fingers gently trailing along his sides and running up and down his abdomen.

After a few more frantic, not to mention pleasurable, thrusts, Andy felt something brush against his prostate, sending sparks up his spine.

The instant the feeling hit him, Andy let out what he viewed as an unattractive grunt, but it made Jim look pleased, so he supposed that he probably enjoyed it. He made it a point to be more vocal, causing Jim to move a bit faster.

“Oh god, oh god, more, please, please, it's so good, I-” A well-timed thrust caught Andy off guard, effectively cutting his pleading off with a groan.

Jim panted in a vain attempt to regain his breath, “Mnnn, your voice is pretty. K-Ke-haaaah-keep talking, please.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, alright.” 

“God, you're, uhn, you're fucking perfect,” Jim mumbled, biting his lower lip.

The praise caused Andy's breath to hitch and his hips to jerk forward. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock and dripping onto his leg.

They were both so close. Andy was so close. It was so good, he needed this so fucking badly, more than anything he'd ever needed in his life. He was so close to the edge. Then, then-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…It was Tuesday morning at nearly four ‘o’clock when Andy woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait a couple days to upload this, but fuck it. So now you get all the trashy Jim/Andy smut you could ever want within a twelve-hour period.


End file.
